Tajemnicza wyspa/III/09
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom III | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ IX. (Nie ma wieści od Naba. — Propozycja Pencroffa i korespondenta odrzucona. — Kilka wycieczek Gedeona Spiletta. — Szmat materji. — Wiadomość. — Pospieszny odjazd. — Przybycie na Wielką Terasę.) Powrót do zdrowia rannego młodzieńca odbywał się w powolnym ale regularnym postępie. Jedno tylko pozostawało obecnie do życzenia, a to aby stan jego pozwolił na przeniesienie go do Granitowego Pałacu. Jakkolwiek bowiem wybornie zagospodarowanym i zaopatrzonym był dom mieszkalny w zagrodzie, nie można w nim było jednakże znaleźć ani wygody, ani warunków zdrowia takich, jak w Granitowym Pałacu. Co więcej, nie zapewniał on tyle bezpieczeństwa, i chwilowi jego mieszkańcy, pomimo całej baczności, znajdowali się wciąż pod grozą strzału piratów. W Pałacu zaś, w pośród owych niezdobytych i niedostępnych ścian, nie było się czego obawiać, każde bowiem nieprzyjazne dla osadników pokuszenie, chybiłoby nieodwołalnie celu. To też z niecierpliwością oczekiwali na chwilę sposobną do przeniesienia Harberta bez niebezpieczeństwa dla jego rany i zdecydowani byli uskutecznić te przenosiny, pomimo że droga przez las jakamarowy przedstawiała wiele trudności. Od Naba nie było wprawdzie wieści, ale nie budziło to w osadnikach niepokoju. Odważny murzyn, obwarowany wybornie w głębiach Granitowego Pałacu, nie pozwoliłby się zajść z nienacka. Nie odesłano mu Topa napowrót, zbyteczną bowiem wydawało się rzeczą narażać wiernego psa na jaki zabłąkany strzał, który by mógł był pozbawić osadników najpożyteczniejszego pomocnika. Oczekiwano tedy, z wielką chęcią jednak jak najprędszego ujrzenia się znowu w Granitowym Pałacu. Ciężko było inżynierowi widzieć, że siły ich są rozdzielone, co było wielce pomyślną rzeczą dla piratów. Od czasu zniknięcia Ayrtona osadników było już tylko w czterech na pięciu, Harbert bowiem nie mógł się jeszcze liczyć. Czuł to wybornie biedny młodzieniec i pojmował z wielkiem zmartwieniem ich kłopot, którego się stał niewinną przyczyną. Kwestja, jak należy w warunkach obecnych postępować z rozbójnikami, rozebraną została gruntownie w dniu 29 listopada przez Cyrusa Smitha, Gedeona Spiletta i Pencroffa, w chwili gdy Harbert pogrążony w drzemce nie mógł ich słyszeć. — Moi przyjaciele — rzekł korespondent, po krótkiej rozmowie o Nabie i niemożebności porozumienia się z nim — i ja jestem jednego z wami zdania, że odważyć się wyjść z zagrody znaczy tyle, co wystawiać się na strzały, bez możności odwetu. Czy wam się jednak nie zdaje, że najwłaściwszą rzeczą w danej chwili, byłoby wprost puścić się w pogoń za tymi nędznikami. — Taka była i moja myśl — odpowiedział Pencroff. Toż, jak sądzę, nikt z nas nie obawia się kulki — i co do mnie jeżeli pan Cyrus się zgadza, gotów jestem natychmiast uderzyć na las. Cóż u djabła! Jeden człowiek wart przecież tyle co i drugi. — Ale czy tyle co pięciu? — spytał inżynier. — I ja się przyłączę do Pencroffa — odrzekł korespondent — a tak we dwóch, dobrze uzbrojeni, mając z sobą Topa.... — Mój drogi Spilecie i ty Pencroffie — odpowiedział Cyrus Smith — chciejcie no trochę pomówić na zimno. Gdyby piraci znajdowali się w pewnym oznaczonym punkcie wyspy, gdyby to miejsce było nam znane i gdyby chodziło tylko o wyparowanie ich ztamtąd, rozumiałbym atak wprost i otwarcie. Czy jednak nie należy się obawiać, że oni to zapewnili sobie pierwszy strzał? — Ech! panie Cyrusie — nie każda kula idzie pod właściwym adresem! — Ta, co ugodziła Harberta, nie zabłądziła po drodze, Pencroffie — odrzekł inżynier. Zresztą, zwróćcie uwagę i na to, że jeżeli obadwaj opuścicie zagrodę, ja sam tylko do obrony jej zostanę. A czy możecie zapewnić, że rozbójnicy nie zobaczą was oddalających się, że nie pozwolą wam zapuścić się spokojnie w lasy, na to aby skorzystać z nieobecności waszej i uderzyć na zagrodę, w której będą wiedzieli, że znajdą tylko ranne dziecko i jednego obrońcę. — Masz pan słuszność, panie Cyrusie — zawołał Pencroff z piersią wzdętą głuchym gniewem — masz słuszność. Gotowi zrobić to wszystko dla dostania się do zagrody, której zapaśność znają dobrze. A sam, nie zdołałbyś się pan im oprzeć. Ach! czemuż nie jesteśmy w Pałacu Granitowym! — Gdybyśmy byli w Pałacu Granitowym — odrzekł inżynier — pozycja byłaby odmienną! Tam, nie obawiałbym się zostawić Harberta z jednym z pomiędzy nas, a pozostali wyruszyli by przetrząść lasy wyspy. Ale jesteśmy w zagrodzie i dla tego wypada w niej pozostać, aż dokąd nie będziemy mogli opuścić jej razem. Nie było odpowiedzi na ten wywód Cyrusa Smitha i towarzysze jego aż nadto dobrze to pojęli. — Gdyby przynajmniej Ayrton był jeszcze z nami! — zawołał Gedeon Spilett. Biedny człowiek! Jak krótko trwało jego życie w uczciwych społecznych warunkach!... — Jeżeli już umarł?... — dodał Pencroff z osobliwszym naciskiem. — Masz więc nadzieję, że ci hultaje darowali mu życie?... — zapytał Gedeon Spilett. — Niewątpliwie! jeżeli to było w ich interesie! — Jakto!... przypuszczałbyś więc, że Ayrton odnalazłszy swoich dawnych wspólników, z zapomnieniem wszystkiego co nam winien... — Kto to może wiedzieć?... — odrzekł marynarz, nie bez wahania jednak stawiając to brzydkie podejrzenie. — Pencroffie — odezwał się Cyrus Smith biorąc za ramię marynarza, myśl ta jest zła i zasmuciłbyś mnie bardzo, gdybyś przy niej obstawał. Ja zaręczam za wierność Ayrtona. — I ja również — dorzucił żywo korespondent. — No tak... tak! panie Cyrus... zawiniłem — odrzekł Pencroff. Była to w istocie zła myśl, której nic nie usprawiedliwia. Ale cóż panowie chcecie? Nie wiem już, dalibóg co się ze mną dzieje. To uwięzienie w zagrodzie cięży mi straszliwie i nie przypominam sobie, żebym był kiedykolwiek równie, jak dziś podrażniony. — Cierpliwości Pencroffie — odpowiedział inżynier. — Jak prędko, mój drogi Spilecie, sądzisz, że będzie można Harberta przenieść do Pałacu? — Trudno to oznaczyć, Cyrusie — odrzekł korespondent — najmniejsza bowiem nieostrożność mogła by fatalne wywołać następstwa. Koniec końców jednak, rekonwalescencja przyjmuje regularny obrót i jeżeli od dziś za ośm dni siły mu powrócą — no, to zobaczymy! Ośm dni! Tym sposobem powrót do Pałacu Granitowego mógłby nastąpić dopiero w pierwszych dniach Grudnia. W tej epoce, wiosna już datowała się od dwóch miesięcy. Pogoda była prześliczna i gorąco dopiekać poczynało. Lasy wyspy znajdowały się w pełnem pączkowaniu a zarazem zbliżał się czas zwyczajnych zbiorów. W ślad więc za powrotem na Wielką Terasę, winne były natychmiast się zacząć wszelkie roboty rolnicze, z przerwą tylko potrzebnego czasu na zamierzoną wycieczkę w głąb wyspy. Łatwo tedy pojąć, ile to zamknięcie w zagrodzie przynosiło szkody osadnikom. Musieli jednak nagiąć się w obec konieczności, chociaż nie bez mocnego zniecierpliwienia. Raz czy dwa razy, korespondent odważył się wychylić za bramy zagrody i obejść na okoł palisadę. Top mu towarzyszył, a on sam z odwiedzionym karabinem, miał się na baczności na wszelki wypadek. Nigdy dotychczas nie miał żadnego niemiłego spotkania, ani nie spostrzegł w około zagrody jakichkolwiek podejrzanych śladów. Zresztą pies byłby go ostrzegł o niebezpieczeństwie, a ponieważ nie szczeknął ani razu, wnosić ztąd można było, że nie ma powodu do obawy, przynajmniej w danej chwili i że piraci zajęci byli w której innej części wyspy. Przy drugiej jednakże wycieczce; 27 listopada, Gedeon Spilett, zapuściwszy się na ćwierć mili w las, ku południowi góry, zauważył, że Top coś czuje. Pies stracił swoją zwykłą obojętną minę — biegał tam i napowrót, wietrząc po nałęku i krzakach, jak gdyby mu powonienie zdradzało jakiś podejrzany przedmiot. Gedeon Spilett postępował wciąż za psem, zachęcając go i podżegając głosem a jednocześnie baczne naokoło zwracając oko, trzymając karabin w pogotowiu i korzystając z drzew dla zasłonięcia się. Nie zdawało się prawdopodobnem aby Top poczuł obecność człowieka, bo w takim razie byłby ją oznajmił szczekaniem na pół stłumionem i rodzajem głuchego gniewu. Tymczasem teraz ani warknął, a więc to znaczyło że niebezpieczeństwo nie jest ani w pobliżu ani natychmiastowe. Tak przeszło z pięć minut, w ciągu których Top wietrzył ciągle i szukał a korespondent szedł za nim ostrożnie, gdy nagle pies poskoczył do gęstego krzaku i wyciągnął zeń szmat materji. Był to kawałek ubrania, poplamiony i podarty. Gedeon Spilett poniósł go natychmiast do zagrody. Tu osadnicy obejrzeli starannie ów przedmiot i rozpoznali w nim kawałek kamizelki Ayrtona, z sukna pilsniowego wyrabianego jedynie w pracowni Granitowego Pałacu. — Widzisz, Pencroffie — rzekł zwracając się doń Cyrus Smith — oto dowód oporu nieszczęśliwego Ayrtona. Piraci go porwali gwałtem! Wątpisz że jeszcze o jego uczciwości? — Nie, panie Cyrus — odrzekł marynarz — nie, i dawno już jak się pozbyłem owej chwilowej nieufności. Ale jak mi się zdaje, da się wyciągnąć pewien wniosek z tego wypadku. — A mianowicie — spytał korespondent. — Że Ayrtona nie zabito w zagrodzie. Wzięto go i zabrano żywcem widocznie, kiedy się opierał! kto wie tedy, może żyje jeszcze? — Kto wie, w istocie — odrzekł inżynier zapadając w zamyślenie. Był w tem jeszcze promyk nadziei, za który mogli pochwycić towarzysze Ayrtona. I w istocie, przed chwilą jeszcze mogli sądzić, że Ayrton zaskoczony z nienacka w zagrodzie padł od kuli, jak niedawno Harbert. Jeżeli jednak, jak się obecnie pokazało, nie zabili go odrazu, jeżeli go uprowadzili żywcem w inną stronę wyspy, nie możnaż było przypuścić, że jest dotąd jeszcze ich więźniem? A kto wie nawet, czy który z rozbójników nie poznał w Ayrtonie dawnego towarzysza z Australji, Ben Joyse’a herszta zbiegłych więźniów, i czy nie powzięli zuchwałej nadziei przyciągnięcia go znowu do siebie? Bo i jakżesz to dla nich pożyteczną byłoby rzeczą skłonić go do zdrady... Wypadek powyższy pomyślnie wytłómaczyła sobie gromadka zebrana w zagrodzie i odszukanie Ayrtona przestało się odtąd wydawać niemożliwem. Zresztą nie ulegało wątpliwości że i Ayrton, jeżeli jest tylko więźniem, zrobi ze swojej strony wszystko co będzie w jego mocy, aby się wydobyć z rąk bandytów — a jakimże byłby obecnie potężnym pomocnikiem dla osadników naszych! — W każdym razie — zauważył Gedeon Spilett, jeżeli Ayrtonowi uda się szczęśliwie wydostać z rąk porywców, niewątpliwie pospieszy wprost do Pałacu Granitowego, nie wie nic bowiem o morderczym zamachu, którego ofiarą padł Harbert, a więc nie może mu przyjść na myśl, że jesteśmy zamknięci w zagrodzie. — Ach! chciałbym żeby już był w Granitowym Pałacu i my z nim! — zawołał Pencroff. Bo koniec końców, chociaż ci hultaje nie są w mocy nic uczynić naszemu siedlisku, mogą jednakże spustoszyć terasę, plantacje nasze, nasze kurniki!... Pencroff stał się już prawdziwym rolnikiem, sercem przyrósł do swoich zbiorów. Powiedzieć jednak należy, że największą niecierpliwość w kwestji powrotu do Pałacu Granitowego, okazywał Harbert, pojmował bowiem dobrze o ile obecność osadników była tam niezbędną. I to on tylko zatrzymywał ich w zagrodzie! To też ta tylko jedyna myśl zajmowała wciąż umysł jego: opuścić zagrodę, opuścić ją bądź co bądź! Zdawało mu się, że ma dosyć siły, aby znieść przeniesienie do Granitowego Pałacu. Zapewniał, że zdrowie mu powróci daleko prędzej w jego pokoiku, w lepszem powietrzu i przy widoku morza! Nieraz już naciskał o to Gedeona Spiletta, ale korespondent obawiając się i słusznie, ażeby rany młodzieńca, nie dobrze jeszcze zabliźnione, nie otwarły się w drodze, nie chciał dotąd wydać hasła do wyruszenia. Naraz jednak zaszła okoliczność, która popchnęła Cyrusa Smitha i obudwu jego przyjaciół do zadosyć uczynienia żądaniu Harberta — ale sam Bóg wie tylko, ile to postanowienie boleści i wyrzutów kosztować ich mogło! Było to 29 listopada. Ósma z rana wybiła. Trzej osadnicy zabawiali się rozmową w pokoju Harberta, gdy nagle usłyszeli żywe poszczekiwanie Topa. Na ten odgłos Cyrus Smith, Pencroff i Gedeon Spilett, pochwyciwszy za strzelby zawsze gotowe do strzału, wypadli z domu. Top obiegał z wewnątrz palisadę, skacząc i naszczekując, ale widocznie z radości nie z gniewu. — Ktoś nadchodzi! — Niezawodnie! — I to nie wróg!... — Może Nab? — Lub Ayrton? Ledwo inżynier i jego towarzysze zdołali zamienić te słowa, jakaś postać przesadziła palisadę i stanęła przed nimi na nogach. Był to Jow, pan Jow we własnej osobie, Jow którego Top iście po przyjacielsku przyjmował! — Jow! — zawołał Pencroff. — To Nab go nam przysyła! — odrzekł korespondent. — Jeśli tak — ozwał się korespondent, to musi być jakiś bilet przy nim. Pencroff poskoczył ku orangowi. Niewątpliwie, jeżeli Nab potrzebował udzielić jakąś ważną wiadomość swemu panu, to nie mógł użyć pewniejszego i szybszego posłańca od Jowa, mogącego przejść takiemi drogami, któremi ani osadnicy ani Top nawet może przejść by nie mogli. Nie omylił się Cyrus Smith. Na szyi u Jowa wisiał maleńki woreczek a w nim znajdowała się karteczka, skreślona własną ręką Naba. Wyobraźcie sobie rozpacz Cyrusa Smitha i jego towarzyszy, skoro przeczytali następujące wyrazy: „Piątek, g. 6 rano. „Piraci opanowali terasę!... Nab“ Osadnicy spojrzeli po sobie w milczeniu i cofnęli się napowrót do domu. Cóż mieli uczynić? Piraci na Wielkiej terasie, była to klęska, spustoszenie, ruina! Harbert ujrzawszy wracających inżyniera, korespondenta i Pencroffa, odgadł że stan rzeczy musiał się pogorszyć, a spostrzegłszy Jowa nie wątpił już bynajmniej, że jakieś nieszczęście zagraża Pałacowi Granitowemu. — Panie Cyrusie — zawołał — ja chcę wyruszyć w drogę. Czuję że zniosę jej trudy!... Ja chcę jechać! Gedeon Spilett zbliżył się do młodzieńca. Stanął i popatrzył nań przez chwilę a potem rzekł: — Jedźmy więc! Bardzo prędko rozstrzygnięto kwestję, jak należy przeprowadzić Harberta czy na noszach, czy na wózku sprowadzonym przez Ayrtona do zagrody. Nosze niewątpliwie poruszałyby się łagodniej dla rannego ale wymagały dwóch ludzi, to znaczy odjęłyby dwie strzelby do obrony, w razie napadu w drodze. Tymczasem nie możnaż było użyć wózka i tym sposobem zostawić wszystkie ręce na swobodzie. Nie dałożby się umieścić na nim materaców, złożyć na nich Harberta i posuwać się z ostrożnością, usuwającą wszelkie stuknięcie?... Owszem, można było. Wytoczono więc wózek. Pencroff zaprzągł doń onagasa. Cyrus Smith i korespondent podnieśli materace z Harbertem i umieścili go w głębi wózka, pomiędzy dwiema firankami. Pogoda była prześliczna. Jasne promienie słońca przebijały się przez gałęzie drzew. — Broń czy w pogotowiu? — zapytał się Cyrus Smith. Wszystko było w porządku. Inżynier i Pencroff, każdy uzbrojony w dubeltówkę i Gedeon Spilett z karabinem swoim w ręku mogli wyruszać. — A ty, Harbercie, jak się czujesz? — spytał inżynier. — Ach, panie Cyrusie, — odrzekł młodzieniec, bądź spokojny, nie umrę w drodze! Widać jednak było, że biedny chłopiec mówiąc to, skupiał całą energję i ze szczytnem wytężeniem woli przytrzymywał siły, gotowe go lada chwila opuścić. Inżynier czuł, jak mu się serce boleśnie ściska na ten widok. Zawahał się raz jeszcze z wydaniem hasła do odjazdu. Ale wyrzec się tej myśli, byłoto doprowadzić do rozpaczy Harberta, kto wie, zabić go może! — Naprzód! — ozwał się Cyrus Smith. Zaiste o wiele lepiej byłoby udać się inną drogą a nie tą która wiodła prosto z zagrody do Pałacu Granitowego, ale w lasach wózek byłby napotkał na niezmierne zawady. Pozostawało więc tylko postępować tą drogą, choć musiała być dobrze znaną zbiegom. Cyrus Smith i Gedeon Spilett szli po obu stronach wózka, gotowi odeprzeć każdy napad. Nie zdawało się jednakże prawdopodobnem, aby zbiegi opuścili już Wielką Terasę. Kartka Naba skreśloną była widocznie w chwili pojawienia się napastników. Chwilą zaś tą wyrażoną na kartce była godzina 6 z rana a ścigły orang, przywykły często biegać do zagrody, nie potrzebował zapewne więcej nad trzy kwadranse czasu do przebycia pięciu mil oddzielających zagrodę od Pałacu Granitowego. Droga więc powinna była być bezpieczną w danej chwili i jeżeli miał wypaść zkąd strzał jaki, to prawdopodobnie aż dopiero w pobliżu Granitowego Pałacu. Na wszelki wypadek jednakże osadnicy zachowywali ścisłą ostrożność. Top i Jow, ten ostatni zbrojny w pałkę swoją, jużto biegnąc przodem, jużto myszkując po lesie otaczającym drogę, nie zwiastowali żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Wózek toczył się powoli, kierowany przez Pencroffa. Wyprawa wyruszyła z zagrody o wpół do ósmej. W godzinę potem, cztery mile z pięciu już były przebyte i to bez wszelkiej przygody. Droga była pustą jak również i cała owa część lasu, rozciągająca się pomiędzy „Dziękczynną“ a jeziorem. Gęstwiny krzaków zdały się być tak samotne, jak w dzień wylądowania osadników na wyspę. Terasa już było bliska. Milka jeszcze i spostrzegą mostek na potoku Glicerynowym. Cyrus Smith nie wątpił, że mostek ten musi być w całości i porządku, ponieważ piraci potrzebowali go do wejścia w tym punkcie na terasę, albo też jeżeli przeszli przez który z potoków opasujących terasę, spuścili go przez ostrożność, dla zabezpieczenia sobie w danym razie odwrotu. Wreszcie przez przerwę między drzewami zabłysnął widnokrąg morza. Wózek jednak wciąż się toczył dalej, jak dotąd, bo żaden z obrońców nie mógł myśleć o opuszczeniu go. Naraz Pencroff, zatrzymując onagasa, zawołał straszliwym głosem: — Ach, nędznicy! I ręką wskazał na gęste kłęby dymu unoszące się nad młynem, stajniami i zabudowaniami dla ptactwa. Jakiś człowiek kręcił się wśród tych wyziewów. Był to Nab. Towarzysze jego wydali okrzyk. Usłyszał poskoczył ku nim. Piraci opuścili terasę już od pół godziny mniej więcej, spustoszywszy ją pierwej. — A pan Harbert? zawołał Nab. Gedeon w tej chwili stał już przy wózku. Harbert leżał bez przytomności!